


【无授权翻译】Hermione Granger and the jealous Ferret

by Tess_Sunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_Sunny/pseuds/Tess_Sunny
Summary: Prompt：赫敏身边的每个人都处于思春的狂潮之下，因此为了摆脱她们她编造了一个男友，而每个人都对他很有兴趣-直到德拉科听到消息，而作为赫敏真正的（秘密的）男友他并不惊讶………嫉妒接踵而至！【跟作者发了PM也有一阵子啦，但是一直没有收到回复，翻完了就先放上来，如果作者不同意的话就删。】
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	【无授权翻译】Hermione Granger and the jealous Ferret

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：DayDreamer1123  
> 原文地址：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12476993/1/  
> 分级：M  
> CP：Dramione

“你听说了吗？”礼堂里斯莱特林的餐桌上，潘西的手肘在德拉科 马尔福和布雷斯 赞比尼间游移。  
布雷斯呻吟着。“如果你是想告诉我们更多【大学一二年级学生】的八卦的话，我不感兴趣。为什么你的那些女性朋友们不回来读八年级呢？”  
【原文为：underclassmen】  
潘西怒视着他。“鉴于她们大多数都死了，你能真的责怪她们吗？现在闭上你的嘴。”  
以极小的声音，布雷斯嘟囔着一些关于她死去的朋友们是不用再不得不听她废话的幸运儿的话，然后她踢中他的小腿，让他在痛苦之中发出一声尖叫。  
德拉科翻了个白眼，布雷斯还需要多学学呢。如果他只是忽略潘西，她最后就会自己离开的。表现得没什么兴趣。不要鼓励她。而且绝对不要惹她生气。无论如何，她好像从来没说过什么有趣的事。  
注意力转向德拉科，潘西把手臂缠在他的上。“我刚刚在说，”她瞪着布雷斯，“格兰杰声称她有个男朋友，就好像有人想要那个行走的灾难似的。”  
德拉科被他刚刚咬了一口的鸡腿噎住了，于是布雷斯重重地拍了拍他的背。那可不是他期待潘西会说的内容。即使像传声筒那样使用他们传播最新的八卦已经很不幸地成为了她的一个习惯。  
当他能再次说话的时候，他沙哑着问，“一、一个男友？她有没有说是谁？”  
潘西咯咯地笑了——严肃地咯咯笑着——然后摇了摇头。“声称是一个大秘密。我听说他去了德姆斯特朗。但不可能是克鲁姆。他正在和一些有名的媚娃约会呢。就像我说的，我一分钟也不相信她的故事。没人会想要那个女孩的。甚至她最好的朋友都不愿意自找麻烦和她回霍格沃茨，而且——”  
“你就不能闭嘴吗？”德拉科大叫着，把拳头砸在桌子上。  
潘西和布雷斯都看向他。“是什么爬上了你的屁股，伙计？” 布雷斯笑着问他。  
当所有人的眼睛都转向他时，德拉科可以感到他的脸颊在升温，他的视线与麻瓜出身的女孩在疑惑中相撞。她的脸颊变成了粉色，就好像她准确地知道他们刚刚在讨论些什么。  
他低头看回他的食物。“没事。”他最后吐出几个字。“我很好。”  
但其实他并不好。在他奔波于课程之间，听着那些细言碎语在学生之间不断流传时，那些消息简直就是在折磨他。每个人看起来都有一个观点，一套理论。这要把他逼疯了。  
“他要更大一些。”一个人说。  
“一个治疗师，我听说。”另一个回应道。  
“不，一个傲罗。和哈利与罗恩一起工作。”  
“有人告诉我是罗恩。”  
“我认为他是个麻瓜。有人说她一直都认识他，而且在暑假里就为他倾心了。”  
德拉科咬紧牙关，抑制住在他心里喷涌而出的那些情绪。然后它就出现了。那最后一根稻草。那压垮鹰头马身有翼兽背的一根牙签。  
“我听说，”拉文德 布朗大声说，“那假正经最终放弃了她的贞洁，让她的新男人睡的她神智不清。  
德拉科低吼了一声，然后整组的人都看向了他。“那么你是从哪里，”他用威胁的语气问，“听说那个的？”  
“我不知道你为什么要关心这个。”拉文德回答道，怒视着德拉科，“但是是在我们的寝室。从小公主她自己那。”  
就这样吧。他不能再继续听下去了。德拉科转身，气愤地冲进走廊，丢下身后那一群目瞪口呆地盯着他的女孩。  
———————————————————————

赫敏 格兰杰坐在图书馆里她最喜欢的位置上，尝试着在金妮和卢娜分别坐在她的两边用问题火力攻击她时学习。她们也不比其他和她说了一整天的同学要好。每个人都想知道她在和谁约会，他长什么样，他们在哪里遇见的，为什么从来没人看到过他们在一起。赫敏有一种想要胖揍某人的冲动。但除了她自己，她也没有谁可以责备。  
“他是个麻瓜吗？我听说他是个麻瓜。为什么你不告诉我？”金妮小声说着，换来了平斯夫人的一记怒视。  
“你是在抓纳果虫的时候遇见他的吗？”卢娜想知道。  
赫敏为什么要编造这个谎言呢？也许是因为她知道没人会相信它是真的，而且就算他们相信了，他们也没法管她。但在身边所有人都脱单了—卢娜和纳威，金妮和哈利（即使哈利现在不在学校）—而且是在思春的狂潮在城堡里蔓延时，她必须得做点什么好把她的媒人朋友们甩在身后。  
所以她编造了个男友，讲了一个她在假期倾心于一个男孩的故事。这有什么关系呢？除了现在每个人都对她的私生活比以前更感兴趣了。而且她不是很确定如何让他们恢复原来的状态。  
“格兰杰。”一个声音从她背后响起，卢娜和金妮立刻安静了。  
赫敏慢慢转过身，对上了德拉科 马尔福冰冷的目光。他脸上染上的红晕和他眼里的冰冷告诉她他很生气。她荒谬故事的另一个副作用。  
“马尔福。”  
他的目光扫过她的朋友们，停在她身上，他问：“我能和你说句话吗？就我们俩？”他把他的注意力转向金妮和卢娜，开口道：“我们魔药课被分到一个项目了。”然后他迅速从走廊出去，她知道他会在那里等着，在那里烦恼，直到她加入他。  
赫敏转向她的朋友们，不知道该说什么。“我…呃…我最好过去一下。等会见。”她们目瞪口呆地盯着她冲出房间。  
赫敏一进入走廊，德拉科就拽住她的胳膊，把她拖进了最近的一间空教室里，在面对她前施下一个无声咒。  
德拉科把她按在墙上，压上她的嘴唇，轻咬她的下唇，他的身体和她的贴合在一起，他的大腿挤进她的两腿间。他撤回身子盯着她。  
赫敏吞了口口水，“为什么这么做？”  
“我想做我杀了你之前最后一个吻你的人。现在，这，”他问，越过他的鼻子瞪着她，“是什么意思？”  
也许流言还没像她想象的那么糟糕。她忍住一个窃笑，打算装聋作哑，“什么什么意思，马尔福？你才是那个把我拖到这里的人。”  
他低吼道：“为什么那么称呼我？发生了什么？我们已经在一起九个多月了。还一起过了一部分假期。我以为一切都挺好，然后现在每个人都在说你有个男友？一个不是我的人？”  
这一次，她实实在在地笑了。  
“这不好笑，赫敏。你真的把我甩掉找了另一个人吗？而且布朗说你跟他睡了！你都不让我在你衬衫下面更进一步。”  
赫敏清醒过来，意识到他把这些流言看的有多糟糕。她轻触他的脸颊，踮起脚尖给了他一个轻柔的吻。“德拉科，没有别的人。你是我的男朋友。那些只是流言…我无意开始的。一个意外。”  
他看上去很迷糊，她情不自禁地又吻了他一下。  
“你是怎么，”他清了清嗓子，“无意中开始了一个关于你失去贞洁的流言？”  
这一次，她大笑出声。“好吧，我得怪你，其实。”她看向他的眼睛。“别给我那样的表情。这真的都是你的错。你让我带着满脖子的吻痕去学校的！金妮为那个纠缠我好几个月了。你想让我告诉她什么？而且，每个人都想给我设套。编造一个男友看上去是最简单的事情了。除此之外我还能怎么办？”  
他的灰眼睛变得冰冷。“告诉她们真相吧，也许？还是你为我感到羞耻？”  
“德拉科，你知道不是这样的。我只是想要这样——”她吻向他，“久一点，在每个人知道并就我们的关系来管闲事之前。我们就不能让这些流言随他们去直到他们消失吗？保守我们之间的小秘密会很有趣的。”  
她用手划过他的胸膛，注视着他的眼睛充满对她的渴望。  
“好吧。”他低语着，侧身索要另一个吻。但赫敏抱抱他然后退开了。  
“很好！现在我要去做些作业啦！”她给他一个飞吻，在他抗议前匆忙跑开了。  
来到走廊的尽头时，她咧嘴笑起来。看看德拉科需要多长时间才爆发真是件有趣的事。  
———————————————————————  
不确定自己还能接受这样多久。他同意只是忽略这些流言已经有一周了。它们会被忘掉的，她断言。但它们还没有。而且他知道他可能会在任何时候爆发。  
魔药课是最糟糕的。当他告诉疯姑娘和小韦斯莱他和赫敏被配对的时候，德拉科并没有在撒谎。在学校里的新流行语是“unity”，而且这儿也没那么多八年级学生。  
进教室后，德拉科坐在他女朋友旁边。并控制着他的手放在自己这里。像往常一样，拉文德 布朗，他这里最大的刺，转过来和赫敏说话。  
“你打算什么时候告诉我们？有人说那男人年纪更大。有钱。性感。我想看照片！再给我些细节吧。”德拉科看着赫敏听她说完，咧嘴笑起来。她非常享受这些。都是以前那些年他折磨她的报应。  
快速地瞥了他那边一眼后，赫敏回答道：“呃，他确实很性感。一只银色的狐狸，有些人可能会这么说。”他可以看到那些极力想要逃脱的笑意了，但布朗并没有在意，她只是靠的更近些，出神的想着赫敏，在所有人中，有了一个秘密的爱人这个事实。  
德拉科咬紧牙关，试着忽略她们的对话直到斯拉格霍恩开口。德拉科抓过一小张羊皮纸写道：“一只银色的狐狸？”他把它滑给赫敏。  
读着那张纸条，她咯咯笑起来，然后匆匆写下回复再滑给他。上面写着：“呃，是真的。你的头发几乎是银色的。不过，或许我应该说白鼬来代替。”  
德拉科眯起眼睛盯着她，看到了她脸上的愉悦。她等下要为此买单的。打她屁股的幻影飘进他的脑海里。只要这女巫允许他就好了…  
“马尔福先生？”德拉科抬头看向教授。“你可以加入魔药制作了吗？你已经坐在这，让格兰杰小姐做所有的工作十五分钟了。”  
“抱歉。”德拉科嘟囔着，低头看向赫敏摊开的魔药课本。  
“这个，把它切碎。”赫敏递给他一根原料，她的手擦过他的，她洗发水的味道充满了他的鼻孔。他很想靠上去亲吻她。但她又转向魔药，悬停在上面，她的卷发因为潮热变的更卷曲了。  
梅林，这个女巫会要了他的命的。  
———————————————————————

那天的晚餐，赫敏和她的朋友们一起坐在格兰芬多的桌子旁边，努力忽视她非常执着的—也非常恼怒的—男朋友的眼睛。过去的一周很有趣，在整个学校都在谈论她假装爱上的男人时看着他因他的嫉妒吃醋。  
【但这一切开始令她厌倦了。】  
不知不觉中，她看向了德拉科的方向直到两人的目光交织在一起。停止隐藏，就只是告诉其他人也很棒。他们已经在一起差不多十个月了，而赫敏在想象他们走过礼堂的时候能够手牵手，分享一个不用偷偷摸摸的吻。但人们会理解吗？他们会接受吗？  
她几乎都不是自己了。这战后的一切都发生的太慢了，却也太快了。  
和韦斯莱们一起站在弗雷德的葬礼上时，赫敏发现有一道白金在身后的人群中一闪而过。事实上，她不敢相信自己的眼睛。他们都这样泪眼模糊以至于她肯定是出现了幻觉。然后她又发现了它一次。在整个仪式中，她的眼睛一次又一次被他吸引。  
当一切结束时，每个人都离开了—除了马尔福。他来到墓碑前，忽略了她的存在，把一朵玫瑰放在了上面。

“马尔福？”赫敏低语着。  
他的头抬起，一张沾着泪痕的脸进入了她的视线。她无法控制般自己伸手拭去他脸颊上的那一道，而他在她的触碰下退缩了。  
她收回手，开口问道：“你在这里做什么？”  
马尔福回答的声音有些沙哑。“我必须要来看看。我不能相信。在所有逝去的人里…”他摇摇头。“唯一一个我不能接受的人是弗雷德 韦斯莱。你知道的，我一生都被告知要避开韦斯莱家族。他们是贫穷的血统背叛者。不值一个马尔福的时间。”他转身偏离赫敏，望向远方。“但我从来没遇到过一个人，这么…生机勃勃，像弗雷德。我尊重他。希望有一天能反恶作剧他。他转过来面对着他，他平常冰冷的眼里闪过一丝她从前从没见过的情绪。“他走了，嗯，看起来我们更会终有一死了，不是吗？”  
下个月，他们偶尔会见面，只是说说话，而赫敏开始了解他从未示人的一面。但她的朋友们究竟会接受吗？

她被一只猛啄她手的猫头鹰拉出了回忆。“哎哟！”她大叫起来，吸引了礼堂里所有人的注意。罗恩的猫头鹰盯着她抬起了腿。她在猫头鹰飞走前给了它一片面包，并没有立刻打开系在上面的信。  
“是罗恩的吗？”拉文德问。“我知道了！银色的狐狸？准确极了。一直是罗恩。”  
金妮的下巴掉了下来。“是吗？这就是你为什么不告诉我的原因？让我看看信。”她试图从赫敏手上抢过信，但她太慢了。  
这阵喧闹把所有的眼睛都引向他们，又一次的，而她可以听到他们的低语。她的目光碰到了德拉科的，而她可以看到他正在发怒。  
“罗恩 韦斯莱？那可真是令人失望又扫兴。你不这么认为吗，德拉科？”他努力忽略潘西，努力忘掉整个礼堂都在讨论他的女友和黄鼠狼。  
布雷斯拍了拍他的背。“好了，谜题解决了，伙计。她在从姜黄头发那得到情书。我们不用再听这个了。”他笑了。  
但潘西喋喋不休。“我对此一点儿也不惊讶。当然，呆子拿走了小假正经的贞洁。像我说过一千次那样，没人想要那个万事通的。她在和一个实际上是她兄弟的人睡觉。我—”她在德拉科站起来的时候停住了。“你要去哪？”他离开了桌子。“德拉科？”她尖叫着。  
除去围着她们浓密头发朋友的一小群女孩，礼堂里的每一双眼睛都紧紧地跟着德拉科 马尔福，当他走到格兰芬多的桌子时。又一次，她打断了正向赫敏发射问题的小韦斯莱。不过，这一次，他没找任何借口。他不在乎。  
当他拽住她的手臂时，赫敏吓呆了，但在他拉她时站了起来。然后，突然，他们在整个学校面前胸对胸。棕色的眼睛久久地看进灰色的眼底，直到他低下头俘获了她的唇。  
就感觉好像他们是房间里唯一的两个人一样。他的唇在她的唇上游走，而她的舌头轻拂过他的嘴。他把她拉得更近些，厌恶他们之间存在的任何阻碍。但他们最终分开，喘息，他把他的前额靠在她的上。整个世界都寂静了。  
直到爆发出尖叫和掌声。  
环顾四周，德拉科看到格兰芬多张大了嘴，斯莱特林的目光像是在对他们发射匕首，潘西带着惊恐望过来，而布雷斯则大笑起来。  
“到你爆炸的时间了。”布雷斯的吼声在整个礼堂里回荡。  
“他知道？”赫敏小声说。  
德拉科耸耸肩。“肯定是猜的。”  
然后，德拉科以爬上桌子的方式再次震惊了房间里的所有人。施完一个放大声音的咒语后，他开口：“以防还有人不明白：赫敏 格兰杰是我的。我就是你们一直在讨论的那个神秘男友。而且如果我再听到她和别的谁在一起，我就对那个传话的施咒。”他把她抬上他旁边的桌子。“我的！”他吼道。  
“你的。我嫉妒的白鼬。”赫敏说道，咧嘴笑起来。  
而他的嘴唇又一次贴上了她的。  
Fin.

———————————————

【但这一切开始令她厌倦了。】

原文为：But it was getting old.

感谢 @錐 的帮助！


End file.
